Patrick Scavo
Patrick Scavo is the unborn son of Tom and Lynette Scavo. Patrick was supposed to be born alongside his twin sister Paige, but after his mom dove in front of a crashing plane to save the life of Celia Solis, she sustained injuries that ultimately lead to her son's demise during surgery. His only physical appearance came in the form of hypothetical flash forwards comprised within Lynette's anesthesia-induced dream, in which she considered the possibility of her son growing up with cerebral palsy. Biography Lynette thinks her cancer has returned in the fifth season finale, and goes to the doctor to find that it's not cancer, but that she is pregnant with a second set of twins. She is surprised because she did not expect this and told Tom, who was planning on going back to college at the time. The morning after Lynette finds out that she is pregnant, she sits in the kitchen eating cereal. When Tom enters and asks what he smells, Lynette says that it is her despair. Lynette tells him that when their unborn twins finish high school they will be in their 60s. Later, while Lynette is getting an ultrasound, she doesn't seem excited about seeing her babies. When the doctor exits, Tom asks her why. She says it is because she doesn't love her children to which Tom gets angry. He tells her that when the babies are born, she will love them the same as all her others. Lynette eventually confides in her friend Susan that she does not want her babies and is considering terminating the pregnancy. Susan tells Lynette that children are the best possible gift that you could get which persuades Lynette to keep the twins. However, she must conceal her pregnancy from the the Solis family, in order to hold on to a promotion at Carlos' company, which leads to some complications when her cover is blown, and their feud is only solved when Lynette saves their daughter Celia's life during the local holiday block party, which is stopped cold by a small plane crashing down on the lane. The injuries sustained by Lynette lead her to realize, at the hospital, that something might be wrong with the babies, and when she gets checked out, she is warned by her doctor that there is strange abnormality occurring with one of their unborn twins, as indicated from her ultrasound. The doctor diagnoses that, because of the damage that has been done to the mother during her pre-natal stages, chances are that the endangered child will most likely grow up with some sort of disability; which kind, however, is left uncertain until surgeons are able to properly investigate the fetal anomaly. During her transport to the operating room, Lynette imagines a future with a physically disabled son: one with cerebral palsy. 's dream sequence.]] In this vision, she is seen to be constantly overwhelmed by the demanding pressures of raising a disabled child christened as "Patrick Scavo." She nearly suffers a breakdown when she struggles with administering physical therapy exercises on a constantly crying baby Patrick, but is eventually calmed down by her husband with a few encouraging words. When Patrick is 13 years old, Lynette's patience begins to run thin under the pressure of raising Patrick once again when the boy asks for his mother to make him a sandwich. The two then argue to each other with regards to the amount of work that each one has to accomplish in order to get through the day: Lynette with the housework and Patrick's mandatory use of a forearm crutch for mobility. Lynette then ignores her son in pure guilt as he attempts to make his own sandwich for the very first time. He successfully accomplishes the task as the two of them silently thank each other with light smirks. Patrick is last seen in his 20s during his graduation ceremony from Law School as valedictorian, presenting a speech to all participants about how much his mother had helped him overcome his disability and become the man that he was destined to be. Back in reality, Lynette wakes up to find her husband by her side. He tenderly informs her that the surgeons were unable to save "Patrick". However, Tom reassures his wife that the other surviving twin is still alive and growing strongly. 'Post-Death' After losing their child, Lynette and Tom go through the motions, and the fact that Lynette has a hard time talking about what happened takes a toll on her relationship with her husband. Tom starts seeing a therapist to deal with the situation, and Lynette later sees the same doctor too. In the season 7 episode "Down the Block There's a Riot", following the loss of her biological daughter Grace, Gabrielle turns to Lynette for consolation, because she's the only woman she knows who's lost a child, thus alluding to Patrick. Trivia * Paige and Patrick's first appearance was in an ultrasound in season 6's premiere. * Paige and Patrick would have been the second set of twins born to Tom and Lynette. * Was the third deceased child to appear on the show in a flash or dream, following Dylan Davis in season 4 and Paige Dash (sharing her name with his twin sister) in season 5. * He was the only baby to die before birth that was named. * Series creator Marc Cherry was toying with the idea of a chil dying on the show, and the best candidates were Lynette's. The decision to kill off one of her kids in season 4 with the tornado was dropped, and their idea finally came to fruition with Patrick's death. Category:Season 6 characters Category:Guest characters Category:Lynette's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children